All Out of Love
All Out of Love by Air Supply is featured in The Hurt Locker, Part Two, the fifth episode of Season Six. It is sung by the New Directions, with solos from Jane, Madison and Mason. Sue is once again concerned and moved by this song, as Kitty sees her sitting in a shock sad face. Sue sings along with the song as she reminiscing her moments of being rejected of several roles like Princess Leia in Star Wars, Vivian Ward in Pretty Woman, and Tony Montana in Scarface. Rachel looks at Sam, and Kurt shares glances with Blaine. At the end of the song, Sam notices that Sue is hysterically crying. Lyrics Mason: I'm lying alone with my head on the phone Thinking of you til it hurts I know you hurt, too, but what else can we do? Tormented and torn apart Madison: I wish I could carry your smile in my heart For times when my life seems so low It would make me believe what tomorrow could bring When today doesn't really know Madison and Mason: Doesn't really know Madison with Mason and New Directions: I'm all out of love, I'm so lost without you I know you were right believing for so long I'm all out of love, what am I without you? I can't be too late to say that I was so wrong Jane: I want you to come back and carry me home Away from these long, lonely nights Jane with New Directions: I'm reaching for you, are you feeling it, too? Does the feeling seem oh-so right? Jane and Mason: And what would you say if I called on you now And said that I can't hold on? Mason: There's no easy way Jane and Mason (with New Directions): (It gets harder each day) Please love me or I'll be gone, I'll be gone Jane with Madison, Mason, and New Directions: I'm all out of love, I'm so lost without you I know you were right, believing for so long I'm all out of love, what am I without you? I can't be too late to say that I was so wrong Mason with Madison: What, what are you thinking of? New Directions: Oh, oh Jane with Madison and New Directions: What are you thinking of? Mason with Madison: What are you thinking of? Jane and Mason (with New Directions): What are you thinking (of?) Madison: I'm all out of love, I'm so lost without you Mason (New Directions): I know you were right, (with Jane and New Directions: believing for so long) I'm all out of love, what am I without you? (All out of love) I can't be too late, I know I was so wrong Mason with New Directions (New Directions): I'm all out of love, I'm so lost without you? (All out of love) I know you were right, believing for so long I'm all out of love, what am I without you? (All out of love) I can't be too late, I know I was so (and Jane: wrong) I'm all out of love, I'm so lost without you? (All out of love) (Jane: I'm so lost) I know you were right, believing for so long (Jane: So lost, so lost) I'm all out of love, what am I without you? I can't be too late (and Jane: to say that I was so) wrong (Jane: Wrong) Trivia *This is the first trio of Season Six. Gallery Tumblr nj0v4wMbSo1r4ezfzo1 1280.jpg All_out_of_love.png Invitationals AOOL.png AAOL.png tumblr_nj1rd6BmNi1r9sgelo1_r1_500.gif tumblr_nj1rd6BmNi1r9sgelo2_r2_500.gif tumblr_nj1rd6BmNi1r9sgelo4_r2_500.gif tumblr_nj247mNYxh1u44wako1_400.gif tumblr_nj247mNYxh1u44wako2_400.gif tumblr_nj247mNYxh1u44wako3_400.gif tumblr_nj247mNYxh1u44wako4_500.gif tumblr_nj247mNYxh1u44wako5_500.gif tumblr_nj247mNYxh1u44wako6_400.gif tumblr_nj247mNYxh1u44wako7_400.gif tumblr_nj247mNYxh1u44wako8_400.gif tumblr_nj247mNYxh1u44wako9_400.gif tumblr_nj247mNYxh1u44wako10_400.gif Tumblr nl0pvkS3fI1ra5gbxo3 r1 250.gif Tumblr nl0pvkS3fI1ra5gbxo6 r1 250.gif Tumblr nl0pvkS3fI1ra5gbxo5 r1 250.gif Tumblr nl0pvkS3fI1ra5gbxo1 r1 250.gif Tumblr nl0pvkS3fI1ra5gbxo7 r1 250.gif Tumblr nl0pvkS3fI1ra5gbxo3 r1 250.gif Tumblr nl0pvkS3fI1ra5gbxo6 r1 250.gif Tumblr nl0pvkS3fI1ra5gbxo5 r1 250.gif Tumblr nl0pvkS3fI1ra5gbxo2 r1 250.gif all out of love.jpg Videos Navigational Category:Glee Songs Category:Season Six Songs Category:Songs sung by Jane Hayward Category:Songs sung by Madison McCarthy Category:Songs sung by Mason McCarthy Category:Songs sung by New Directions Category:Glee: The Music, The Hurt Locker, Part 2 Category:Songs sung at Invitationals